Falling Sky
Falling Sky is a short story based around the region of Durmstrang in north-central Norway Swedan. The story has three POV Characters in the form of Iriana Vulchanova, Jorund Hedinsson, and Wunibald Schnorr of which Iriana Vulchanova of whom is the daughter of the Headmistress of Durmstrang and of whom tells the story of the fall of Durmstrang to the forces of Chaos, as well as Chaos's movement into many of the regions of northern Europe through her interactions with several Magi Portraits in Durmstrang, while Jorund Hedinsson is the son of the King of the Kingdom of Mesog where he must deal with the survival of his people as they are constantly under threat from the Lands of Everwinter, while Wunibald Schnorr is a Chaos knight serving under Wimzutch the Grim Reaper and following a massacre of a village in the Faroe Islands his beliefs are questioned and he begins down a path of redemption. Falling Sky begins with Iriana arriving in the Durmstrang academy for her first day of schooling, and during the first few chapters her life in Durmstrang is shown. As the chapters go forth she travels to Hogwarts for the Goblet of Fire where she meets with members of Hogwarts and grows close to Hermione Granger while she is staying in Hogwarts, but it is also during this time that she begins to believe in a sort of evil within Igor Karkoroff the leader of the party of Durmstrang sent to the lands. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she spends time living with her father Kustov Vulchanova and brother Putilov Vulchanov in the House Vulchanova castle estate just outside of Durmstrang surrounding the Academy, and her father is shown to be a powerful lord of whom leads House Vulchanova of whom are one of the leading members of the city. Following getting into an argument with her father she flees the castle of her family closely followed by Damir, and Bogomil two knights of House Vulchanova of whom are to protect her, but as she reaches the edge of the forest she shows her Magi abilities when she summons a wall of ice blocking them from following her and she makes her way into the forest. Moving deeper into the forest she eventually collapses to exhaustion from using her Magi, and when she wakens she is laying in a bed which frightens her but she is comforted by an old women who she talks with and learns that the old women grand son had found her in the field outside of their estate and had brought her back. Continuing to talk to the women she learns her name is Tatiana Esperson and Tatiana is the low level noble and lives on the farm with her grandson who runs their farm alongside a dozen servants. Continuing to talk to the women they are interrupted by the arrival of Tatiana's grandson Anton of whom she helps his grandmother to bed leaving Iriana, and Anton alone. Talking for hours she eventually falls asleep in his bed leading to Anton sleeping on a chair, and when she awakes and finds him sleeping there she kisses him on the forehead before leaving the house and making her way outside she plans to walk back to Durmstrang but is stopped by the voice of Anton. Having woken up and seen her leaving he came outside to see her and offers her a ride by horse back and as they prepare to leave she uses her Magi to cause him to kiss her which becomes somewhat heated before he eventually pulls back not wanting to push her into anything, and at this he helps her onto the horse and they begin riding back to the castle. As they ride Anton convinses Iriana that she should attempt to meet with her mother and they also agree that they will write eachother letters with Iriana asking that Anton come to the academy in three days and she would give him a piece of paper that would allow this writing to be a secret. Watching him leave she enters the castle ignoring the stares of the guards on duty but stops disgusted with herself as she finds Damir, and Bogomil tied to a pole with only pants on and realizes that this was a punishment to them for having let her go realizing the consequences of her actions. Using her Magi she releases them from the poles but they both ask that she put them back lest her father punish them further and after some convinsing she eventually agrees placing them back on ropes against the pole. Heading inside she is met at the door to the estate itself by her mother in law Palegiya of whom berates her for her attitude and insults her and it is only with the greatest of strength that Iriana does not use magi against her but despite this Palegiya slaps her knocking her down and enraged she tries to use Magi on Palegiya but finds her power wont work causing Palegiya to reveal a necklase and she tells Iriana the necklace makes her immune to Magi. Characters Introduced= *Kustov Vulchanova *Anastasia Olegovich *Putilov Vulchanov *Damir of Vulchanova *Bogomil of Vulchanova *Tatiana Esperson *Anton Esperson *Palegiya Vulchanova |-|Places Introduced= *Durmstrang *Castle Vulchanova *Esperson Estate |-|Groups Introduced= *Republic of Durmstrang Chapter 2 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 3 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 4 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is eating breakfest where she watches as the family all speaks and enjoys eachothers company but she is just sits there as she knows that her mother in law has set her a rule that she cannot speak at the table. Iriana leaves following breakfest and by horse leaves the castle with Damir and Bogomil where they escort her to the academy where she lives during the week. The entire day of classes she cannot escape her excitement over the time she spent with Anton but keeps hearing his words that she needs to get to know her mother and realizing that despite her mother being an instructor at the school every other instructor is commanded to block their speaking and thus if she wants to meet with her mother she will have to find a way to meet her in secret. Chapter 5 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 6 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she awakens in the basement of her home where her father is sitting in front of her, and trying to move she finds herself unable to move and discovers she is tied to the chair. Her father taunts her into using her Magi abilities allowing her to escape her bonds, and with this in place he the proceeds to take out his sword and threatening her life the two engage in a fight of which despite her Magi abilities she is unable to win as her father nearly kills her before knocking her out with the butt end of his sword. Chapter 8 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 10 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 11 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she a growing young girl of whom has a crush on Artem Belovich of whom is a prized student of the academy, but despite this she thinks of Anton Esperson constantly. She is shown to have a great facination with the Magi Portraits that adorn the walls of Durmstrang with herself having gained a friendship with the portrait of Slovena Rurik the sister of the Chaos progenitor of the Russian collapse. She spends much of the chapter talking with Slovena of whom tells Iriana the story of her sister's fall to Chaos, and how she had attempted to stop it but their was a dark Magi corruption which was the true reason for her sisters fall. Throughout the chapter At the end of the chapter she kisses Artem Belovich and it is heavily implied the two sleep together. *The Fall of Rus Background Story begins here as Iriana Vulchanova enters the portrait and Slavena takes her into her memories. Characters Introduced= *Artem Belovich *Slovena Rurik |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 14 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 15 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 16 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is chosen to join the group of Durmstrang going to Hogwarts and she takes this trip with Artem Belovich of whom begins openly having an affair with Anastasia Milkhanova of whom is non-Magi and a member of the non-Magi aristocratic nobility of Durmstrang. Chapter 17 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 19 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she grows close to Hermione Granger of whom she finds connection with due to the fact that she is having an affair with Anton just as Hermione is in many ways having an affair with Harry. Chapter 20 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 21 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 22 Iriana Vulchanova is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 23 Jorund Hedinsson is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 24 Wunibald Schnorr is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story